


Cafe Crisis

by CompletelyHonest



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, accidental (?) confession, some really shoddy missions as plot device, the stranger in the cafe is me btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyHonest/pseuds/CompletelyHonest
Summary: Ethan basically tells Benji he's down for a wholesome and loving relationship when they're in the middle of a mission.





	Cafe Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work! Hurray! Yippee!! Three Cheers for bravery!! Okok I'm done now. Enjoy reading! Or not. Its up to you.

They had just finished up the mission in France. Something with passwords and terrorists again, it all blurs together after a tiring day at work. The team was especially drained this time around. It seemed their guy had extra tight security, even by Ethan’s standards. Regardless, they wrapped things up quite neatly and took the company jet back to H.Q.

All of them were utterly konked after having to stay alert for more than 36 hours. Everyone had blacked out after strapping themselves into the comfy seats, everyone except Benji. He was dead tired, his body ached and his eyes were sore, yet he couldn’t fall asleep. His mind kept going back to a few days prior, when they were still undercover. Benji and Ethan were posing as customers in a cafe their perp frequented when a stranger came up to their table.

“I’m sorry but you’ve got to be just the cutest couple I have ever seen! I just had to say it!”

Being a field agent for many years now, Benji expected a lot of things. He was prepared to pull his gun on this kind-looking young lady if he had to, but he did not expect this. Half-stunned into silence, Benji could do nothing but smile. Ethan, who has much more experience in social etiquette, laughed.

“That’s so nice of you to say. Thank you for your kind words, we don’t get much of those often.” He shot Benji an indecipherable look . “Have a nice day.”

Ethan followed the young lady with his eyes as she left the shop, then turned to stare at Benji, still holding that indecipherable expression. Benji had to fight the urge to look anywhere else but at his team leader while a blush slowly creeped up his neck. The embarrassment at their relationship being mistaken for something else was further doubled by the fact that the rest of the team were listening in on the comms. 

“Sorry,” Benji said sheepishly, “I didn’t react fast enough.”

Ethan looked like he was contemplating something while the silence between them became uncomfortably long.

“I don’t mind it, you know.”

“You what?” 

“If we had that kind of relationship.”

Now it was Benji’s turn to pause. A million thoughts ran through his tiny blonde head all at once. He had never thought of Ethan felt that way. Did he actually like him? Wasn’t Ethan straight? Why now? But before he could produce an adequate response, a cough sounded near his ear. It was Will.

“Eyes on the prize, fellas.”

Being the professionals they are, they went back to work without another word. The rest of the mission was so chaotic Benji didn’t have time to confront Ethan about what he meant or ponder the meaning of it all. That is, until now. Benji looked over at the man in question. Ethan was sleeping so soundly that it was hard to imagine he could take out an entire team of men armed to the teeth with his bare hands.

He sighed. They would have to talk about this sooner or later. There was no use thinking about it now, especially when they were so worn out. Another sigh escaped Benji’s lips as he settled into the plush airline seat. Benji’s eyes drooped further and further as exhaustion finally took its toll on his body. He decided to think about it when he’s more well-rested and less hungry, falling asleep to the drone of the jet engine.

\

Things got busy after their plane landed, or well, crashed into the British countryside. An association of old rich men decided to get revenge for their captured comrade and kill the spies who indicted him. Unfortunately for them, Ethan’s team was lucky to the point of undying. They got out of the plane just in time and spent the next week escaping the clean-up crew whilst contacting the British embassy. After they got back they wasted no time hunting down those old fools with too much time on their hands.

Needless to say, Benji didn’t get a chance to discuss what happened back in France. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

They were in a safehouse. Their hunt took them all over Europe and it was finally done, for real this time. The team was completely drained. Benji could die a happy man in the flimsy cot the IMF had prepared. Even Ethan looked worse for wear. 

Benji lifted his face from the pillow to look at his friend. Ethan was fiddling around with the wound on his waist. Technically it was a bullet wound but it was nothing more than a bloody scrape. Benji would normally help dress the wound and berate him for putting himself in unnecessary danger but the cot was the only thing in mind when they got back. Feeling guilty, Benji dragged himself over to the table where Ethan was. 

“C’mere you dolt, let me do it.” He reached for the bandages and disinfectant. Ethan reluctantly gave up on bandaging himself, instead opting to stare at his friend.

“Benji…about what I told you in the cafe,” Benji was listening but he didn’t stop his work. “I want you to know I meant it…and I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

“God Ethan, you’re so dense sometimes.” Benji ducked his head to get a better view of Ethan’s wound and hoped Ethan couldn’t see his ears turning red. “Of course I feel the same way.”

Benji hoped his voice hadn’t cracked and turned back to face the other man. Ethan wore an almost unreadable expression, but his eyes held a kind of mirth Benji hasn’t seen in years. A smile broke free on Ethan’s face. He held Benji’s hands and slowly touched their lips. Benji was the one to break the kiss, but he didn’t pull apart. He rested his forehead on Ethan’s and smiled.

“We can take it slow, get you patched up and fed first, then continue at home.”

“Home, I’d like that.”

Just as they continuing the first aid, they heard muffled voices from the other room.

“See! I told you they were going to get together!”

“Shhhhhhhh! They’re gonna hear us.”

Benji sighed. He had a feeling it was unnaturally quiet in the two-bedroom apartment. The rest of his teammates were listening in on their very personal conversation but he knew it was pointless to argue. Ethan was the first one to call them out.

“Its okay to come out. We can hear you.”

Slowly, the door creaked open. Luther came out first and then Jane. 

“Hey, we didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything, it just…kinda happened.” Jane said sheepishly. “Congratulations by the way, everybody was wondering when you two would make it official.”

“Yeah man, congratulations.” Luther chuckled. “Brandt would have a fit when he hears this.”

“Oh God, I didn’t think about that. Will will kill us.” Benji rubbed his face. The adrenaline was dying down and problems are already popping up.

“We’ll deal with that later, get some sleep everybody.” Ethan used his Team Leader tone and pointed at the other room. It was so comical, Benji would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so tired. He crawled back into his cot, suddenly very happy he decided to help Ethan out of guilt. Benji fell asleep as soon as his head hit the crusty pillow, leaving the rest of them to squabble in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha tysm for reading/skimming/eating my fic. comments are very welcome. whats even more welcome are friends with mutual interests SO PLEASE YELL AT ME HERE: https://twitter.com/akacxhi  
> my tumblr : https://akacxhi.tumblr.com/


End file.
